Cupido
by sorgin
Summary: Sirius no se enamora, no cree en Cupido y menos aún le duele que Remus le vea solo como un amigo. Quizás si se lo repite a sí mismo lo suficiente se lo acabe creyéndo.


Cupido es un cabrón. Lo se muy bien. Siempre ha pasado de largo cuando me he tropezado con él y ahora va y me dispara.

No es justo. Él lo sabe y yo lo se. No tengo ni la más remota idea de por que lo hizo y creo que eso es lo que me fastidia. Decir que soy un ser romántico es quedarse lejos. Disfruto con las flores, los bombones y el exceso de corazones pintados en las paredes igual que disfruto de una buena taza de chocolate caliente en un día invernal. Pero eso no significa que tenga que pasarme esto. A mi no tendría que haberme pasado.

Siempre he sido así. De hielo. Inmune a cualquier tipo de cortejo, si bien ha sido algo que me preocupaba un poco nunca quise darle importancia. Qué me podía importar si no me atraían los hombres ni las mujeres, al menos no lo suficiente para pasar más de una noche acurrucado entre sus piernas. Pero entonces llego él. Con su sonrisa bonachona y su saber estar. Torpe, tonto y simpático y ahí estuvo el error.

No lo ví venir y he acabado estampado contra un cristal de metacrilato de quince centímetros de ancho. No percibí su presencia como una amenaza en mi vida y baje la guardia. Le deje pasar, entrar y recorrer los secretos que guardo en los cajones de mi corazón. Los que estaban reservados y que nadie más tenía derecho a ver. Fui yo quien le entrego la llave, quien le animo a revolver los recuerdos escondidos y las anécdotas divertidas. Fui yo, quien se engaño y a quien le toca sonreír frente a él mientras me guardo las lágrimas.

Fue una tarde, casi de noche cuando nos encontramos, entre el tumulto de un bar rebosante de gente perdida cuando atrajo mi atención con un grito y sentí que mi nombre era pronunciado con un acento suave y delicado nunca antes escuchado. Fue allí, a su derecha cuando vi su brillante accesorio. Pelirroja, guapa, inteligente. Perfecta para él. Su compañera ideal. Fue allí cuando lo sentí. Mi pulso se detuvo y la respiración quedo retenida en mis pulmones.

Forcé una sonrisa y la di dos besos mientras mi corazón se agrietaba y los pedazos de cristal fracturados se dedicaban a desgarrarme las entrañas. Un instante en que el que fui plenamente consciente de lo idiota que había sido, de que solo yo había malinterpretado las señales. Me había imaginado un mundo de fantasía en el que los dos formábamos parte.

Un amor unilateral. Uno que yo no había buscado y que no había pedido. Y mientras creo ver como su relación se complica y se termina y le encuentro buscando el refugio de una amistad entre mis brazos. Y se que esto no va a acabar bien.

Por él, por mí. Me propuse hacer lo que debía hacerse. Olvidarle. Aunque duela. Aunque cada día tenga que volver a ver su sonrisa rota y ajada. No dejaré que vea mis lágrimas cayendo al saber que nunca será para mi. Seré su escudo contra el dolor y quien le devolverá la sonrisa. Porque sin quererlo se ha convertido en alguien especial para mí, pero se bien que él y yo no estamos destinados a encontrarnos como otra cosa que no sea como amigos.

Y entonces lo hace. Con una timidez impropia de él, deposita un suave beso en mis labios y aunque creo haberlo soñado sus mejillas sonrosadas y el dudar de su mirada me dicen que ha sido real. Me dice que lo siente, pero que ya no puede ocultar más lo que siente por mí. Me dice que su amiga, esa pelirroja que a partir de hoy va a ser también la mía, le ha animado a que de el paso y a que me diga lo que hace tanto tiempo lleva ocultándome. Y noto como su cuerpo se flexiona y oprime sobre sí mismo esperando el rechazo que nunca llega.

Le aprieto entre mis brazos y beso su cabeza mientras le siento temblar bajo mi abrazo y un millón de palabras inconexas son percibidas por mis oídos sin llegar a comprender realmente ninguna. Es entonces cuando le devuelvo el beso y él deja de hablar. Me sonríe como tantas veces te ví hacerlo con esa muchacha. Con una sonrisa que ilumina tu mirada, una de esas que siempre desee que me dirigieras y por un momento pienso que quizás Cupido no es tan cabrón como me parecía unos meses atrás.

Feliz día a l s enamorad s, a l s no enamorad s, y a quienes se quieren sobre todo a sí mism s


End file.
